Everything You Want
by One More Time
Summary: Songfic.. I deicided to add onto it. So the default chapter looks like a normal songfic but the rest is basically just adding onto it. Enjoy the 23ness and some 45ness later! FINISHED
1. The Mistake

Hey! This is my first songfic.. It is a 2/3 one, so yeah. The song is Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own Kids Next Door.. that all belongs to Mr. W and Cartoon Network.

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind  
You never could get it  
Unless you were fed it  
Now you're here and you don't know why_

I watched as Kuki held Wally's hand and walk to a seat together. I bit my lip as I sat down behind them. I was able to see both of their faces through the seats. She didn't look happy but she smiled anyway. We were older and our memories long forgotten. But familiarity existed between us. I had removed my pilots cap at age 13.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
Passed the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

The movie started, but my eyes wouldn't leave the fake couple in front of me. The only person watching the screen was poor Wally who had no idea. He said they were having problems but said they could work it out. Kuki said she wanted more that somehow Wally could not give her. It was her fault, she had always thought. Hoagie didn't think so. He thought they had rushed too quickly. Of course, Hoagie was unhappy that his love was not returned even though he never offered it.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

It wasn't that she didn't love Wally. There was just something not right between them. She loved Wally, but she was not _in _love with him. Kuki sighed, staring at the popcorn while the movie played. She heard Wally laugh and she flinched. I saw Wally look over to Kuki and ask her something. Kuki grinned and giggled with a smile. "Of course I'm having fun!" Hoagie's closed his eyes tightly. It was hard to watch them go on like this.

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

Once Wally's eyes left her, her smile faded. She turned around to see me. Her eyes were so beautiful as they looked into mine. Her long hair, her innocent and cheery face was still the same as back when they were children.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for_

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned  
You never did notice  
But you still hide away  
The anger of angels who won't return_

Kuki looks at me puzzled. We always seemed to bump into each other, though. And sometimes the whole group would get together. I smiled weakly but I couldn't take it. I got to my feet and left. Kuki bit her lip and got up as well and followed me out to the lobby. Wally watched her walk away, figuring she had to use the restroom.

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know_

"Hoagie? Wait up!" She stopped me as I turned around. I stared into her eyes and smiled some.

"Long time no see." I told her. Kuki giggled softly and smiled.

"Yeah.. Did you want to come watch the movie with me and Wally?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Nah.. I gotta meet Nigel and Abby later.. You go on ahead." I lied even though I wanted to go so badly.

"Oh... Well, alright. I'll catch you later I guess?" She said, looking hurt. It pained me but I just couldn't.

"Yeah. See you around." I left Kuki. I made the mistake of looking back at her, tears streaming down her face.


	2. Just Wanna Fly

Disclaimer: I don't not own Kids Next Door, leave me alone. It's all Mr. W's business.

It had been a week after I left Kuki crying at the movies. Was I proud of it? No. Nigel was always wanting to get together. But ever since that day, she would come up with lame excuses not to come. Wally was more touchy then ever and Abby was concerned as everyone gathered together. She patted me on the hand and smiled.

"Don't worry bout a thang. I will go talk with her." She said and smiled softly. Her voice was gentle and soothing. She was always considered the "mother" of the group. I smiled at her.

"You don't have too..." I said, fumbling with my fingers. She shook her head. Over the years she lost her 3rd person view.

"But I want to. Besides, I'm worried about Kuk-ster as well. This isn't like her." Abby said, leaning back in her chair. Nigel nodded.

"Yeah. She's always upbeat and cheerful. Now she looks nervous and more klutzy then usual." He said, with a small smirk. I glanced over to Wally. He looked almost upset rather then mad.

"Wally?" I asked. He glared at me.

"What..?" He had snapped that. It felt like Wally had just slapped me. Abby's eyes widened slightly as I grew sober.

"Wallabee what in the hell is wrong wit chu!? And if you're Kuk-sters so called boyfriend, why aren't you with her sick sister? Hmm?" Abby crossed her arms. Nigel raised an eyebrow.

"Mushi is sick? She told me she had errands to run.." He said, rearranging his trademark shades. I didn't say anything. Was it what happened at the movies? I ran a hand through my chocolate colored hair and pushed my yellow sun type glasses up more onto the bridge of my nose. Wally stood up.

"What?! There's nothing wrong with me! Everything is just PEACHY." He said and walked out of the ice-cream parlor. I couldn't take it anymore. I got to my feet and stormed out after him.

"Wally! What is your flippin problem!? It's like Kuki is gonna die and there isn't anything you can do about it!" I yelled as he stomped down the sidewalk. But he stopped and looked over at me.

"MY problem? MY PROBLEM?!" He cried, walking up to me, poking his finger at my chest. "I don't HAVE a 'flippin problem'! I can tell there is someone else! You know her! She's too emotional to tell me. I have waited my whole LIFE to be able to hold her in my arms and have her love me back! SO, BACK OFF!" Wally yelled in my face. My best friend.. was yelling at me. Abby and Nigel came out. Abby looked upset and Nigel look astonished. I let my head fall back so I could look to the sky. I wanted to fly so bad..

I know it's short but hey..


	3. Yummy IceCream

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kids Next Door. That's all Mr. W's business.._

Abby's view

I knocked on the apartment of Kuki's and Wally's. It was kind of chilly, since it was fall. All I was wearing was jeans and a small pink jacket. She opened the door. She was a complete mess. Her hair was pulled back into a very messy ponytail and it was 3 in the afternoon and Kuki still had what looked like her pj's on, black pants and a white tank. What else did I notice, we her cute kitty cat slippers Nigel had gotten her for her birthday. I bit my lip, worriedly. 

"Kuk-ster.. What happened to you?" I asked quietly. Tears welled up in her lavender eyes quickly..and there she went. The Kuki Cry. If she fell, she'd cry loudly, tears everywhere. If something happened that upset her, a flood of tears. She sobbed loudly and I pulled her in a tight hug.

"Gurl.. let's talk this over some old fashioned ice-cream. Got any in the freezer?" I pulled slightly away from the hug, wiping her tears away, then taking her hand and leading her into the apartment. Kuki wiped her eyes with her sleeve and grinned her normal grin.

"Yeah.. I got 2 kinds. Cookie dough or vanilla. What would you want?" She asked, pulling open the freezer door. I shook my head.

"No way! I'll get it. Go sit." I pushed her gently over so she would take a seat. I grabbed some random tub of ice-cream and 2 spoons. And a bonus, even a box of kleenex. I sat down next to her and crossed my legs.

"Alright.. Gurl Talk Time! What's goin' on, now? Are you and Wally alright?" I asked her, and popped the lid off of the ice-cream tub and handed her a spoon. She took it hesitantly, but then started to eat some. Kuki sighed.

"Well.. I guess we're alright.. I mean, it's just so different... I love Wally a lot.. Sometimes, I just want to fly, ya know?" She said. I raised my eyebrow and slipped a strand of long wavy brown hair behind my ear.

"You wanna fly? What do ya mean by that?" I asked her, taking a rather large spoonful of ice-cream then shoving it in my mouth before I dropped it on the nice sofa. Kuki bit her lower lip.

"I wanna fly like.. Like a bird." She thought for a minute then giggled slightly. "But that's kinda silly, right?" I shook my head, kicking my flip flops off.

"It ain't silly, gurl. It's what you wanna do, right?" I asked her, swallowing some ice-cream. She nodded some with a small little grin. I nodded back.

"Mhm. So.. What's wrong with Wally? He's been really touchy lately and blew up at poor Hoagie yesterday.." I told her, pausing my ice-cream eating to await an answer. Kuki looked down nervously, setting her spoon in the tub of ice-cream.

"Well.. I um.. I think I'm in l-" We were interrupted by Wally coming in. He looked upset again. I sighed lightly. Being the "mom" was hard.

"Me and Kuk-ster were jus' talkin.. You wanna join us?" I asked. "We have ice-cream.." I added with a smirky grin. Wally shook his head.

"Nah.. I have work to do. I just came to check up on Kuki.. I'll be back in around 5." With that, he left. Kuki's eyes watered again and she brought her hands up to her face and started to silently cry. Uh-oh. This was serious.. Her crying wasn't loud. My eyes widened.

"Kuki! What is the matter!? You have to tell me!" I put the tub of ice-cream on the coffee table next to us and pulled her into my lap like she was my little sister. I brushed some hair away from her eyes and shh'ed her silently.

"Kuki.. You have got to tell me.. Otherwise all of this will keep continueing.. What is going on?" I asked her softly. She shook her head stubborning.

"Kuk-ster.. C'mon. You can always tell me. I'm like your best friend!" I told her. She got up from the couch and crossed her arms worriedly.

"I.. I have to go." She said, grabbing her coat. I jumped up.

"Go where!? You're in your pj's!" I told her, knowing that wouldn't keep her here. Kuki sighed.

"I have to go.." She grabbed her keys and left me standing here.

It's sort of short AGAIN! Sorry! I'm trying to get you guys on a cliff. And I'm trying to get Kuki In Character. Instead of her being La-De-Da and clueless, I decided to make her kinda klutzy and upbeat. Not a big change, since they're adults now. But how am I doing so far? I'm starting to like it. 3


	4. Never Cried So Much

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door. That's all Mr. W's business.

Kuki's View

I ran out of the apartment, shoving my jacket on. I didn't mean to leave Abby like that, I just had to leave. When Wally said he came up to check on me, I felt so bad. I ran down the stairs, forgetting the elevator. On the last few, I felt the cat's head on my slipper catch my ankle and I came tumbling down, hitting my head on the railing. The reaction.. I could feel tears spilling out but I knew if I made a scene, it wouldn't be pretty. So I held it all in and awkwardly got to my feet. Then I took a deep breath then exited the apartment building. People busily dodged at me as they walked. I bit my lower lip, a habit, then shoved my hands in my pockets and hurriedly walked. I knew exactly where I wanted to go. But should I really go? Walking out of the city area and more into a neighborhood, I glanced around. He still lived with his parents because he was saving up for his own house rather then an apartment. The autumn wind blew my messy hair back, as I folded my arms making my jacket sort of useful.

I knocked on his door. I glanced around the neighborhood and smiled. It was so familiar was she couldn't place it. Maybe we all hung out here?

"Kuki?" I heard my name with the familiar british accent. I looked over to him and smiled.

"Hey Nigel.." I said. He looked worried.

"Are you alright? You're really pale.. Here come inside." He took my arm gently and led me inside. The house was comforting since it had family touches. It made me miss my family.

"Uhm.. Nigel, thanks for.. letting me in. But can I see that tree house we all made when we were 15?" I asked. We had all made this somewhat bad tree house in Nigel's backyard a long time ago. It wasn't much but just a sturdy board with walls and a ceiling. Enough to fit five people. Nigel looked at me and grinned slightly. He wore baggy jeans and a grey hoody. He was dressed for fall but I wasn't.

"Sure. C'mon.." We walked through his kitchen where Mrs. Uno was busy making pie. I smiled and waved.

"Hello Mrs. Uno! Wow that smells really good!" I said and smiled. Mrs. Uno smiled.

"Kuki, dear! How wonderful of you to stop by! Stay longer and you and Nigel can have some pie!" She said and smiled a mom smile. Nigel rolled his eyes.

"C'mon Kuki." He said, just so his mom wouldn't pull out the old baby pictures. I grinned and followed him out. We walked over to the old tree house and climbed up the ladder. Nigel helped me up, then I glanced around. It was still full of stuff when we used to all hang out here. Nigel glanced to me.

"Are you and Wally okay?" He asked me. I flinched gently at Wally's name. Tears instantly filled my eyes. I don't think I've ever cried so much all in one day.

"Uhm.. I don't really wanna talk about." I smiled gently trying to say that I would be alright. We took a seat in our bean bags and sat in silence.

"Hey Nigel.. You and Lizzie..You're relationship is serious.. What would you do if you knew you loved Lizzie with your whole life, but you were in love with someone else?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't ask stupid questions like if that was what was happening to me. He got that far away look in his eyes.

"Well.. I do love Lizzie. And we should be moving in together here, soon. But.. if I loved someone else, more then Lizzie, I would have to tell her because it would kill me to lie to her like that." He said. I was confused.

"Huh? Lieing to her?" I asked. Nigel took off his shades and rubbed them on his shirt.

"Well, guilt would eat me inside. Because if I say 'I love you, Lizzie', then right there is a lie." He said. He raised his eyebrow at me.

"Are you..?" Nigel looked shocked. I raised my eyebrow back.

"I.. Uhm.." I looked down at my fingers. He raised both eyebrows.

"Wow.. Kuki.. I'm sorry but I don't like you like that." He said, stopping his cleaning to his shades. I got a strange look on my face then burst out laughing.

"No, silly! I don't love you! I love Hoag-" My eyes got wide and my hands instantly came up to slap across my mouth. Nigel dropped his shades and stared at me.

"What?! You love.. Hoagie?" Nigel quickly returned his shades and scooted up. I bit my lip and stood up, a little too quickly and hit my head on the ceiling. We definately have grown since 15.

"Ow.. I.. I have to go!" I can't believe I was running away from everyone like this. Nigel shook his head, standing up, hitting his head as well. His expression looked pained.

"Are you okay!?" I asked. I forgot all about what had just happened. He nodded.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what in the world is going on!" Nigel said, grabbing my wrist. I sighed, trying to keep back tears.

"I can't. Things are so weird right now! Yes! I love Hoagie! I've loved him ever since I set eyes on him! Ever since we were 13! What happened in my childhood before then? I don't know! But I know he was there!" I buried my face in my hands and sat in my bean bag again. Things were so weird..

OO Wow. I didn't see that coming and I'm the writer! That's kind of bad. But hey! I hope this chapter is okay! Don't hate me! ::Cowers:: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it! Next chapter should be soon.. Should I add a little AbbyWally-ness? Tell me what you think!


	5. The Past Is Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door. That's all Mr. W's business.

Wally's View

I sat up on the roof top of my parent's house. They weren't home, so it was okay. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I can't believe this was happening. The love of my life.. She loved someone else. Why!? Why couldn't things be normal for once? Tomorrow was the first day of Fall but it felt like it had already come. The breeze blew back my hair, as I layed back and stared at the cloudy skies. I wished it would rain so it would wash everything away.

"Wally?" I heard my name from below me. My stomach lurched. It was Kuki. She looked upset and worried. I wanted to yell at her. I wanted to yell and yell for breaking my heart.

"Wally! Please.. Come down! You'll fall.." She said, a worried look on her face. I sighed, then slid down to the side, hoping I would break every bone in my body then listen to her. I went to fall, but my hand grabbed the edge of the roof so it was an easier fall. I got to my feet and suddenly felt two arms go around my neck in an embracing hug.

"Kuki.." I told her, and gently hugged her back. After awhile, she let go, tears streaming down her face. This was my time to yell at her. While she was down. I opened my mouth to speak but only this came out.

"What's wrong?" Of course, I didn't want to say that. I knew what was wrong. Kuki wiped her tears.

"Wally.. I'm scared." She said. I raised my eyebrow.

"Scared? Scared of what?" I asked, with a little bit of bitterness. Kuki leaned her forehead against the bridge of my nose for comfort. I pushed her away gently.

"Kuki! Tell me! What's going on!?" I yelled. I have never seen her so upset. My face fell and I pulled her into a hug. Her voice was muffled as she sobbed to me.

"I..I'm so sorry.. Wally." She said, then pushing herself away from me. I glanced to the side, looking confused. But I knew exactly what it was.

"I..I love you so much Wally. But.. please don't hate me. I love..Hoagie." She said. My jaw dropped. I knew she loved someone, but not my best friend! Kuki let out a loud sob.

"N-No..Get out! Get out of my life!" I yelled at her. Kuki shook her head.

"No! Wally! Don't leave me here! I'm scared!" She cried. I shook my head back at her.

"No! NEVER!" I yelled. Thunder was distant. It must have been the last rainfall of summer. Kuki buried her face in her hands. I ran. To where? I don't know. I just ran... I didn't look back. I didn't look back to the lieing past.

----------------------------------------------------

Kuki's view

I fell to my knees, as I watched him run away from me.

"Wally.." I whispered. "Don't leave me here..!" I heard thunder and squealed. Thoughts of thunderstorms and how Wally held me close ran through my head. I shook my head as tears spilled out like a waterfall. I was so tired of crying. If Wally didn't love me.. Who would? Who would protect me? Who would help me fly? My eyes widened. Fly.. I looked up. Wally had disappeared. He was the past now.. There was nothing I could do. I got to my feet, wiping my tears from my face. His house.. Was over that way. I started to run, just like Wally, and ran. His neighborhood should be around here.. I ran passed the corner and there it was. I saw Tommy get in his car and wave at me, then pull out and drive down the street. I gently waved back. And right then it and there, it started to pour. I was drenched but I didn't care. I walked up to the door and hesitantly knocked. I heard footsteps..and then the door opened..

::Sobs:: Okies. That was the most sappiest I've ever written. Is it okay!? I hope so. I'm really glad for my reviews! 3 And I'm even getting stickers on me! Hee hee. I hope I get more! What do you guys think? I'm adding some AbbyWally-ness laters. Hope you guys enjoyed!! The next chapter will be soon.


	6. A Rainy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door. That's all Mr. W's business.

Hoagie's View

I heard a knock on the door and raised my eyebrow. My mom got to her feet to answer it. I had a weird feeling as I put down my book.

"Mom, I'll get it." I said, the knot in my stomach becoming tighter.

"Okay, hun. Don't be out too long.. it's pouring rain!" She said, returning to the kitchen. I nodded, and walked to the front door. My hand trembled on the door knob as I opened it.

"Hey Hoagie! Check out my new ride!" Said.. Tommy. I smacked my forehead.

"God, Tommy! Don't scare me like that!" I yelled, rubbing my face. He raised his eyebrow.

"Well I just came by to say hi! I'll be back around dinner time. Me and Amy have a _date_ unlike _you_! Heheheh..See ya bro." He said, pulling his hood over his head again, then running to his car and getting in.

"Yeah.. Lucky you. The girl I love loves someone else.." I said softly to myself. I watched him backout and wave. I raised my eyebrow but waved back anyway. I then shut the door.

"Who was it!?" My mom called from the kitchen. I sighed.

"Just Tommy. He said he'd be out with Amy for a while and would be back for dinner." I said, leaning up against the door, then walking slowly away from the door.

"Well he shouldn't be out in the rain like that.." Said my mom. Suddenly, my thoughts of Tommy and his car were interrupted by another knock.

"I bet you Tommy forgot his money.. Psh." I said with a grin, as I pulled open the door. To my surprise, I saw Kuki. She was soaking wet and looked troubled. Kuki grinned and threw her arms around me.

"K-Kuki.." I said, returning the hug tightly. After awhile of standing out in the rain in a hug, we pulled apart just enough to still loosely cling to each other.

"Hey ma? I'll be back later.. I have a date with the rain." I said, and slammed the door shut. Kuki laughed as my heart warmed. She leaned in until our lips connected. It was awesome. My first, real kiss. Once we finished our little scene, she leaned her forehead up against mine and was smiling. I could tell she had been wanting to for sometime now.

"What about Wally?" I asked, gently. Kuki frowned gently but shrugged.

"He's.. He's the past. That's all I can say. But he deserves someone who can make him smile." She said softly. "But, I know he'll be much happier with me happy..." I nodded.

"Yeah.." It was all I could say. All of those years of yearning to hold her close.. Tell her all his long awaited secrets.. Someone he could trust.

"Thanks." She said out of no where. I was confused.

"For what? For helping destroy your relationship with Wally?" Kuki nuzzled her nose with mine and laughed her normal girly giggle.

"No, silly.. You helped me fly.."

----------------------------------------------------

Abby's view.

I watched as the rain poured. I was sitting inside Wally and Kuki's apartment still. I don't know why. Maybe to see if the mom could pick up a mess and make everything clean again. I heard the door open and bang against the wall.

"Wally!? You're soaking wet!" I said, flying to my feet and walking to him. I rubbed his shoulder gently. He looked upset and angry.. It wasn't like all of the other times. It was different. I grabbed his cold and shaking hands in mine.

"Wally.. Listen to me.. You don't want to be unhappy, do you? You know that if you and Kuki stayed together, happiness would have never made it!" I tried to say to make him feel anybetter. Wally looked down to our hands, his eyes filled with so much sorrow.. To my surprise, I felt a few tears leave my own eyes. Who did I have? No one. He smiled lightly and wiped my tears away.

"Thanks." He said, gently. Wally pulled me into a warm, but wet hug. I didn't hesitate one minute. I threw my arms around his neck, holding his close.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked gently as we pulled away. He shrugged.

"Don't know.. Kuki was the love of my life. And now she's with my best friend whom I've known forever.. But I don't want everyone to be unhappy because of me." Wally said, shutting the door and sitting down on the couch. I followed him over, sitting down next to him.

"No.. No. Don't think of this as your fault. I know Kuki loved and still does love you. She always will. Sometimes, we just have to accept the truth, no matter how much it burns.. I had too.." I said, glancing away. It was true. Wally had always been that guy I blushed around. Was it love? I'm not sure. But I sure do hope it can turn into that. Wally's face fell then put an arm around my shoulders.

"I'm glad your here, though. I love Kuki and I always will. But can you help me get over all of this? He asked.

"Of course.." I said, leaning my head against his shoulder.

It's kind of short, I guess. But I have at least one more chapter I'd like to finish it off with! Thanks for all the reviews and I hope this chapter was a little better then the last one. This wasn't really the ending I had in my mind but close enough


	7. Thanksgiving

Disclaimer: I don't own Kids Next Door. That's all Mr. W's business.

Thanksgiving...

Nigel's View

Everyone was comeing over to me and Lizzie's new house to celebrate Thanksgiving. While she took the turkey, I set the table.

"Hun, everything looks delicious! I've got to say, I'm beginning to think this Thanksgiving will be special.." I grinned. Special indeed. Lizzie came out with a bowl of whipped potatoes and set them on the nicely decorated table.

"Why do you say that? I've always thought Thanksgiving special.." She said, looking confused. I grinned pulling her into my arms.

"Oh, it is." I said. Lizzie had changed some. Instead of those weird pigtails, she had taken the chance to straighten her hair. And she lost the glasses and tried out contacts. She smiled up at me.

"I love the house! It's so..homey." Lizzie grinned. Suddenly a knock interrupted our little time to ourselves.

"I'll get it, dear." I said, letting go of her and answering the door. It was Kuki and Hoagie. They looked so happy together, compared to how they were a couple months ago.

"Hey Nigel!" Kuki said and gave me a big hug. I laughed and hugged her back.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Hoagie said, patting me on the back as Kuki had removed her coat and put it on a chair, claiming it hers.

"Wow! Lizzie, Nigel, I love your new house! It's so..homey!" She said. Lizzie laughed.

"That's what I said!" Lizzie claimed. Kuki smiled and giggled. Yup.. everything was normal.

"Anything I can help with in the kitchen, Lizzie?" Kuki asked, entering. Then they started their normal gossip.. Always had been friends and had gotten along well. I considered Kuki my little sister, since she was always hanging around. Hoagie took a seat on the couch next to me.

"So, how is everything? The house looks great!" He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, we got a pretty good deal.. How are you and Kuki?" I asked. Hoagie grinned.

"Awesome.. We do everything together. Last weekend, I went down to work and took her up in the plane with me.. She said it was her ultimate dream to be able to fly in a jet." He said, smirking obviously very happy. I grinned.

"That's great!" I said. The door rang.

"S'probably Abby and Wally.. They're quite the couple these days.." Hoagie said.

"Yeah.. Always holding hands and smiling." I said, getting up and answering the door. Yup, it was them.

"Hey guys! Happy Thanksgiving!" Abby said, giving me a hug. I returned it with a smile. Kuki came out of the kitchen.

"Hey!! Happy Thanksgiving!" She said and gave Abby a big hug. While Lizzie was talking to Abby, Kuki's face fell at Wally. It was true, awkwardness existed between them 2. But they tried not to let it ruin their friendship. Kuki gave him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and they hugged for quite sometime. You could tell they both missed each other, but of course, their feelings still were changed.

"Happy Thanksgiving Wally.." She said. He nodded.

"Happy Thanksgiving." He said and smiled. I smiled softly and clapped my hands together.

"Alright! The bunch is all together! Is everything ready, Lizzie?" I asked. And her answer was the turkey. She set it on the table and beamed.

"Yup! Let's eat!" Everyone had sat down. I stopped everyone.

"Actually.. I'd like to make a toast." I said. Then instead of picking up my glass of wine, I dug around in my pocket retrieving a small box.. Getting to the floor on my knee, I looked up to Lizzie, the love of my life.

"Lizzie..I love you so much. And I thank you for everything you've done to make everything so much easier.. You're a very big part of my life.. Thank you. Will you marry me?" I asked, nervously but with a smile. Her eyes welled up, her cheeks becoming slightly rosy.

"OH NIGIE! OF COURSE!" Ehh.. Nigie. My nickname she normally didn't use in public anymore. But I grinned, sliding the pink and white jeweled ring on her finger. Lizzie smiled and wrapped her arms around my neck. I kissed her and smiled. Everyone clapped at the table. Kuki was crying, and Hoagie had a thumbs up. Wally was smirking and Abby had a gentle smile on her face. Everyone was happy. And everyone, well the girls at least, forgot about their "diets" and had helpings of 3 and like 4 pieces of pie. It was the best Thanksgiving ever. And I can tell you, I'll never forget it. The way Kuki and Hoagie smile at each other, and the way Abby and Wally hold hands.. The way Lizzie laughs. Everything was alright.

What do ya think!? I was gonna make it Christmas but I didn't want to make to too far away from where I last left off. Besides, Thanksgiving is better cause of the food! But then again you get presents in Christmas. ANYWAY, thanks for all of the reviews. It really boosted my confidence to do another one. I really hope you all enjoyed it. If not, you'll live!


End file.
